You're Undead to Me
You're Undead to Me jest piątym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis STEFAN PODEJMUJE DZIAŁANIA BY CHRONIĆ ELENĘ - Stefan jest pełen nadziei, że jego plan pozbycia się Damona działa. Elena i Jenna są zaniepokojone związkiem Jeremy’ego i Vicki. Stefan decyduje ujawnić część swojej przeszłości Elenie. Na zbiórce funduszy przez mycie samochodów, Bonnie jest zaskoczona swoimi zdolnościami, o których nie wiedziała i szuka porady u swojej babci. W końcu Elena wysłuchuje niepokojącej historii rodziny Salvatore od nieznajomego. Streszczenie thumb|left|222pxStefan postanawia pozbyć się swojego niebezpiecznego brata. Więzi go od trzech dni i czeka, aż w końcu Damon zamieni się w proch i raz na zawsze zniknie z jego życia. Więziony Salvatore już od dawna nic nie jadł i powoli umiera. Elena wstaje rano i idzie do łazienki. Zupełnie nieświadoma, co tam spotka, wchodzi i widzi Vicki, myjącą zęby. Zaskoczona wycofuje się, aby dziewczyna dokończyła spokojnie to, co robi. Vicki wraca do młodszego brata Eleny i mówi mu o wydarzeniu w łazience. A Elena rozmawia na ten temat z Jenny, jak i także o Stefanie i Loganie. Stefan postanawia iść do szkoły. Zach jest zdziwiony, ale młodszy Salvatore tłumaczy mu, że przybył tu dla thumb|222pxnormalnego życia i chce takie mieć, chce do niego wrócić. I do Eleny. Caroline opowiada Bonnie, co przeżywała z Damonem, a w tym czasie panna Bennett przygląda się dość intensywnie świeczce. Przestaje dopiero wtedy, kiedy Caroline pyta ją, co z nią robi. Dziewczyna odkładając świeczkę zauważa naszyjnik Damona, który komentuje obelgą. Caroline wyrywa go jej z ręki trochę oburzona i wiesza na wieszaku. Zdziwione, aż za normalnym po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach zachowaniem Caroline, przyjaciółki rozmawiają na korytarzu, lecz gdy Stefan podchodzi kończą, ponieważ Bonnie znowu ucieka. Pozostała dwójka rozmawia na temat nieobecności Stefana i braku telefonu od niego. On mówi także o Damonie i pragnie jej wszystko wyjaśnić, co dotyczy jego osoby (Stefana). Tak więc umawiają się w Mystic Gril. Caroline, która dołącza się do rozmowy, także pyta o Damona, Salvatore mówi jej, że jego brat nie wróci, a po chwili opuszcza je. Dziewczyna wydaje się zawiedziona, wtedy Gilbert przekonuje ją, że tak jest lepiej. Zach, słysząc kaszel Damona schodzi do niego na dół. Widać jego strach, kiedy dochodzi do drzwi. Ostrzega, że jego krew mu nie pomoże, ponieważ od 16 lat dodawał sobie werbenę do kawy. Wtedy Salvatore dowiaduje się, dzięki komu jeszcze siedzi w zamknięciu. Gratuluje mu pomysłu, a późniejsza rozmowa schodzi na temat rodziny, domu, w którym Zach mieszka za pozwoleniem Damona. Informuje zamkniętego wampira, że przyszedł się pożegnać, ale gdy chce odejść Salvatore wykorzystuje resztkę siły, aby złapać jego szyje przez małe okienko w drzwiach. Rozkazuje mu, aby otworzył drzwi. I mogło się to skończyć tragicznie, lecz na szczęście zjawia się Stefan, który ratuje Zacha. thumb|left|222px|Spotkanie Eleny i Matta.Czekająca na Stefana, Elena rozmawia z Mattem. Opowiada mu o Vicki i o problemie związanym ze Stefanem, który spóźnia się już godzinę. Chłopak, jako dobry przyjaciel, mówi jej, aby z nim porozmawiała, w tym momencie zjawia się Stefan. Matt zostawia ich samych. Kiedy Elena i Stefana rozmawiają, dochodzi do nich mężczyzna, który mówi, że zna chłopaka i nie może w to uwierzyć, że nie postarzał się nawet o dzień. Młody Salvatore szybko go zbywa, proponując Elenie podwiezienie do domu, lecz kiedy Stefan odmawia odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie przez dziewczynę. Ona odmawia podwiezienia i sama idzie do domu. W końcu dochodzi do jakże uroczej randki Jenny i Logana, który chwile wcześniej rozmawia z panią Szeryf. Jeremy wywabia Elene z pokoju, która schodzi do kuchni i zastaje tam Stefana. On robi kolacje, a ona zaskoczona jego wizytą pyta, co tu robi. Chłopak tłumaczy, co robi w jej domu a potem opowiada jej o Katherinie. Vicki znajduje tabletki Eleny i pokazuje je swojemu obecnemu chłopakowi. Chce je rozgnieść zegarkiem, lecz on jej tego zabrania, mówiąc, że to antyk. Tak więc rozgniata je czymś innym. Stefan w kuchni opowiada dziewczynie o sobie, gdy nagle Elena kaleczy się w dłoń, a on wyczuwa krew i jego oczy zmieniają się. W odbiciu okna ona to zauważa. Chłopak usprawiedliwia się tym, że wpadło mu coś do oka. Następnie jest urocza scena, w której dochodzi do pocałunków. Caroline, która siedzi w swoim pokoju słyszy głosy. Widzi kruka, którego przegania. Oczywiście to Damon. Na drugi dzień jest organizowana tak zwana: Seksowna Piana. Impreza, w której thumb|222pxuczniowie za pieniądze myją samochody. Stefan i Elena rozmawiają i całują się, a Matt patrzy na to ze smutkiem. Wtedy Bonnie mówi mu, żeby tego nie robił. W tym momencie podjeżdża następny samochód, niezbyt ładny. Bonnie woła Tiki, aby go umyła. Dziewczyna obraża samochód, a zarazem chłopaka, który nim przyjechał. Zła wpatruje się w Tiki, gdy nagle z jej węża bardzo mocno tryska woda. Dziewczyna zostaje cała oblana wodą. Logan i Jenna rozmawiają na parkingu, a Elena i Stefan razem myją samochód. Dziewczyna wypytuje swojego chłopaka o pierścień, który zawsze nosi. Odpowiada jej, że to klejnot rodowy z czasów włoskiego renesansu. Kiedy Caroline idzie po więcej ręczników, widzi czarnego kruka. Idzie szkolnym korytarzem, i kiedy dochodzi do drzwi okazuje się, że są zamknięte. Rozgląda się i kiedy powoli odwraca, widzi Damona, proszącego ją o pomoc. Nie czekając dłużej ucieka. Elena przyjmuje od starszego pana pieniądze i rozpoznaje w nim staruszka, który twierdził, że znał Stefana. Wypytuje go skąd go zna, wtedy mówi on jej o ataku. Opowiada jak jakieś zwierze pokiereszowało wujka Stefana, thumb|left|222pxJosepha. Elena dowiaduje się jeszcze, że to zdarzyło się kilka lat temu. Wtedy podchodzi Tiki i wiemy już, że to jej wujek. Staruszek odchodzi, ale Elena biegnie za nim, wtedy on jeszcze dodaje kilka informacji, z których wynika, że Stefana i Damon żyli już w roku 1953. Później Elena próbuje jeszcze czegoś dowiedzieć się od Stefana, lecz on jej tylko mówi, że jego rodzina rozeszła się po świecie. Vicki i Jeremy wychodzą razem;ona zabiera go na cmentarz, gdzie są jej przyjaciele, którzy ćpają i piją. Dwójka przybyłych przyłącza się, lecz chłopak trochę niechętnie. Elena spotyka na parkingu swoja ciocię, która siedzi i oczekuje Logana. Brunetka ma małą prośbę do Logana. Jedzie z nim, aby obejrzeć stare wiadomości. Damon znowu manipuluje Caroline i zmusza ją, aby mu pomogła. Ona idzie do niego i w jej głosie można wyczuć współczucie z powodu tego, w jakim stanie jest Damon, po chwili wahania otwiera drzwi, i wtedy pojawia się Zach. Krzyczy, aby uciekała a sam próbuje zamknąć drzwi. Lecz mu się nie udaje, w rezultacie Damon thumb|222pxgo zabija. Próbuje jeszcze złapać dziewczynę, aby się pożywić, lecz zatrzymuje go słońce i ona ucieka. Tiki usprawiedliwiając się, że Caroline nie ma i teraz ona dowodzi, każe Bonnie sprzątać chodnik. Dziewczyna staje przed samochodem i nagle wpada w jakiś trans. Podpala wodę na parkingu i samochód. Podbiega do niej Stefan i potrząsa nią, aby się ocknęła i ogień znika. Zaskoczona i zarazem przestraszona dziewczyna prosi, aby nikomu o tym nie mówił i ucieka. Na cmentarzu Jeremy dowiaduje się, że Vicki zabrała tabletki Eleny. Zdenerwowany zabiera je i odchodzi. Vicky biegnie za nim i mówi mu, że jest inny od niej i od jej przyjaciół. Elena szpera w wydarzeniach z 1953 roku i znajduje Stefano na taśmie, na której nakręcono jak zabierano zwłoki. W domu Stefano znajduje martwego kruka i nieżyjącego Zacha. Jest wstrząśnięty tym, co widzi i klęcząc trzyma go na kolanach. Następna śmierć z ręki starszego brata. Bonnie idzie do swojej babci, mówiąc jej, że nie wie, co się z nią dzieje, płacze i przytula babcię. Logan przeszukuje dom Eleny i znajduje zegarek. Gilbert w końcu rozumie kim jest jej chłopak. Damon, aby odzyskać siłę pożywia się Vicki. Odcinek kończy się słowami Eleny: "Czym jesteś?" Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell jako Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood © Postacie cykliczne * Chris Johnson jako Logan Fell * Chris William Martin jako Zach Salvatore * Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes *Jasmine Guy jako Sheila Bennett Postacie gościnne * Brandi Coleman jako Tiki *Bob Banks jako Dziadek Tiki *Jackson Walker jako Franklin Fell Soundtrack *Imogen Heap - Wait It Out *S.O. Stereo - When a Heart Breaks *Howie Day - Be There *3OH!3 - Don't Trust Me *Gabrielle Cilmi - Save the Lies *Anjulie - Boom *Mads Langer - Beauty of the Dark Cytaty Damon: Przyniesiesz mi królika? Przejdę na dietę Stefana. ---- Caroline: Mamo, w sprawach sercowych zwrócę się do taty. On przynajmniej ma chłopaka. ---- Elena: Kochany pamiętniku, nie wierzę w życie wieczne. Ludzie rodzą się, starzeją, umierają. Taki jest świat. Nie ma magii, czarów, mistycyzmu i nieśmiertelności. Tylko racjonalizm. Człowiek jest tym kim za kogo się podaje. Nie ukrywa prawdziwego oblicza. To niemożliwe, jestem niewierząca. Ale jak zanegować to co widzę? Człowiek, który się nie starzeje, nie kaleczy się, zmienia się w niewytłumaczalny sposób. Ukąszenia, ciała wyssane z krwi.. ---- Damon: Dorwałeś zbrodniarza. Teraz już nic nie może przeszkodzić Tobie i Elenie. Może oprócz prawdy. Ciekawostki *Damon zabija Zacha. Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 1